


Everything You Want

by saizoswifey



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Breast Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Onsen sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, just two married people enjoying a vacation bang, sake, this is pure smut with some cute fluff tossed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/pseuds/saizoswifey
Summary: Some spicy yet domestic onsen smut. A commission from Tumblr!





	Everything You Want

     She was unsure whether this could be attributed to the atmosphere, the amount of  _sake_  they had both been sipping carelessly, or simply the love she felt for the man before her.  _This_ , being the fact that she had been quite insouciant in regards to the wanton ogling she was directing towards her husband on this quiet evening, with the glow of the stars above their heads. The twinkling seemed more brilliant tonight as it helped cast a hazy and romantic light over the both of them.

     It was not as though she was unfamiliar with his body. She had seen her fair share of him even in her duties as a mere page. Helping him into his armor, for example. Days when there were letters to be delivered but she paused her feet instead to watch him train. Harsh sun beating down on the training grounds, the sweat it brought to his shoulders and chest glistening and emphasizing the way his every swing and counter caused a different area to flex and harden. And he was captivating, then. But this was  _different_ , she had decided, when she saw him waiting there in the water, steeped and looking up at her with eager anticipation as she slipped herself under the surface to join him.

     He waited until she sunk enough to be comfortably concealed before unfolding his arms, extending a cup of  _sake_  to her with a charming smile. She took what he poured without a second thought. Letting loose is what they had come here for, after all. Ripples extended from his torso to reach her from across the waters wobbling surface and she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander down for a moment. Knowing that despite the gradual, hazy distortion hiding their figures that he was… _unaided_. The thought was thrilling in a way she had been unaccustomed.

     And this evening, to her, the way she regarded him was not much different than the way he had looked while she watched him review and memorize maps of the land. His mannerisms, each crinkle formed from his warm smile as they talked and every slight curl in his damp hair salient to her. Like the lines of a river or mountain path. She, too, was studying what she wished to conquer.

     Her eyes explored his mature beauty. His dark, thick lashes and the crystal beads of water caught by them. Let her gaze gracefully coast along the outer curve of his ear, down his neck and along his collarbone to the rough chiseling of his arms and torso. Muscles defined and rigid, the lines and the twilight both illuminating and accentuating— _reminding_ — just how sculpted and strong he actually was. It would almost be easy to believe that he was not her husband at all, but a woodcarving. Similar to the ones she had seen in temples and festivals. Ones propped inside old, established shops run by long lineages of masterful woodworkers. Lifelike and intricate, chipped and sanded down from the most magnificent block with details carved to perfection by the most skilled hands.

     But he wasn’t some decoy, a mere carving. He was real.

     And the way his sharp eyes narrowed their focus on her now was more than enough to cause her body to stiffen and her heart to thump a sudden, staggering rhythm over the heat of his gaze.  _Because he was real_. Because now, he was pairing those piercing eyes with that mischievous grin of his. The one that made her feel both melted and giddy at the same time. The one that embellished his youthful charm when his plush lips drew themselves into a lopsided smirk; giving way to new, sumptuously seductive curves. Ones she wanted to trace with her tongue and suck lightly until he shivered. The thought made her knees weak.

     In her hands now, she absentmindedly turned the smooth sake cup he had given her, tracing the rim with a finger. It wasn’t often either of them drank, let alone together.  _Let alone this much_. She wasn’t so incredibly drunk, not by half. But there was now a pleasant blooming warmth in her cheeks as if she had moved her face in close to an open flame.

     And through the rising milky vapors billowing between them as if the Gods themselves were slowly drawing ethereal white cloth from the water’s glassy surface, she continued to lovingly stare at her husband. A mixture of peaceful delight at how content he looked and the fervent desire to touch him freely growing inside of her by the second. There wasn’t much left in her cup, a mere sip of liquid she gazed down into. On the surface, she could see the reflection of the moon above, dancing at the mercy of the liquids minor jittering. Secretly, she fantasized it had been a  _real_  moon in her cup as she drank it down.

     How delightful the thought, a tiny moon slipping down her tongue and throat to settle in her chest. She could imagine it’s cerulean glow emanating from her skin, right next to her heart, and her husbands lips pressing kisses of worship against it. Even though she knew it wasn’t actually true, there was no tiny moon, she still loved the whimsical nature of the idea. It made her spirit feel light, reminded her of the folktales she used to have read to her as a child and a time when she believed wholeheartedly in the fantastic.

     It was just like a spell, feeling the reaction of the alcohol spreading down her throat. And for a very brief moment, she indulged it, let her lids fall over her eyes and imagined with a pleasant hum that the serenity and power of the moon had now been lent to her for a short while. And when they fluttered open again it was in unison with the sound and sight of her husband refilling his own cup in earnest.

     He chuckled fondly. “You look relaxed.”

     “I am,” she replied. “Very much so.”

     “Then I’m glad,” he smiled. “I’m only sorry we could not make the trip sooner.” He brought his kiseru to his mouth and drew a breath visible in the expanding of his broad chest.

     “We’re here now, that’s all that matters.”

     Cool smoke blew from his pursed lips to rise and meet the water’s steam. When all had left his lungs he grinned handsomely at her. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

     The flush across his face, though still rather indistinct, was much more noticeable now than before, and the contrast only served to highlight the brilliance of his already captivating eyes. It was almost unfair for him to be so utterly attractive, sometimes. So much so that she felt a physical squeezing of her chest at the thought.  _Katakura Kojuro, her beloved husband, was indeed a gorgeous man_.

     The last of her resolve had without a doubt drained away from her completely with that last sip. When she thought about it, it had been longer than she would have liked since they were last intimate. He had been so busy in the previous weeks that he had been more likely to fall asleep at his work desk in the study than come to bed properly. And when he did come to bed he had been so dreadfully exhausted that he’d fall asleep next to her with barely a word spoken between them.

     She missed the feel of him holding her and the smell of his hair. The more she watched from across the shared waters, the greater she felt the emptiness in her arms. The more her lips tingled with jealousy as she watched him press that glistening, dark porcelain rim of his  _sake_  cup to the crease of his mouth, drinking down the remains of its contents. His hair was lax, dripping shining beads of water down his brow, down the bridge of his nose where they cascaded into the shallows beneath his eyes with tear-like trails over that flushed skin.

     He looked so handsome. He always did, of course. And she was admittedly rather fond of seeing him with his hair in its natural state. But it wasn’t just the hair. It was the combination of his hair, and the deepened reddening of his cheeks, and the relaxation easing his features back into his more natural and usual expression. He looked as vibrant and youthful as she had ever seen him. And if it were possible to marry him again in that moment, she would have done so one hundred times over.  _He looked more like himself._

     Kojuro tilted his head with concern when he noticed her staring. No, more than concern, she thought. He was sulking! No doubt showing his emotions more freely thanks to the alcohol. His lips were pulled down to an adorable curve, and she had to stifle a giggle when she thought about how different he looked in contrast to the stern and inexorable mask he wore as her tutelar.

     “…Well? Is it?” Kojuro muttered bashfully, mouth twisted into a mild pout and voice almost too quiet to be understood.

     She had been so lost in the thought that the question missed her entirely. “Is…what, now?” She replied, caught between sympathy and delight at how openly expressive he was being.

     “My hair. Is it too strange for you, this way? I know it’s rare to see it in such a state,” he sighed, “Do you prefer it up?” He hadn’t taken a moment to wait for a reply before his long fingers were brushing damp strands to the side in a self-conscious frenzy.  

     He looked a bit like a nervous puppy, she thought, with the way his brows were curved upward above his eyes in an adorably fitting punctuation to mark his distress. She let herself laugh as she watched him continue to fight and fuss with his hair to no avail. Each time he swept the strands through his fingers and off to the side they swiftly fell right back into place over his face. An act which Kojuro was clearly choosing to read as deliberate defiance by mutinous bangs instead of the simple case of gravity and moisture that it was. Until eventually he joined her in laughing, accepting defeat and resigning himself to bangs with a boyish huff so precious she had to resist the urge to coo and hug him.

     “On the contrary. I’m fond of your hair either way. If I’m being honest…it’s nice sometimes. To see it like this, that is. Like a secret side of you. It’s quite charming, milord.”

     His jaw visibly slackened at the honest admonition, obvious delight twinkling in his eyes. It wasn’t enough for her to say the words, she thought. She wanted to remind him just how much she cherished him, and everything about him. The desire to be close to him had grown too great and she moved forward through the water, letting it pad her steps with grace as only water could. As if she had not moved at all but simply let it carry her to his staunch frame. For a moment she thought it a pity she could not simply drop to her knees in front of him.  _To please him_. As she sometimes did when he crept into their room so late it was near daybreak, weary and overworked from his insurmountable duties.

     And though he would never let on or complain, always disregarding the true extent of his fatigue so vehemently that he’d even start to believe it himself, she resolved to do what she could, when she could. It was her duty as his wife, after all, to ease his mind and share his burdens. And one she was all too eager to accept.  She needed— _wanted_ —to be a good woman. The best woman. As good a wife as she could possibly be, for him. Even when the only way she could help was through temporary distraction, letting him unleash his frustrations inside of her or reminding him he was not alone through pampering.

     So she’d grab a hold of his hand and draw him to her in the darkness, massaging the muscles that were no doubt aching either from sword or pen or both, as it had been more often than not. She’d bring that precious hand to her lips and kiss it lightly, rubbing it against her shapely cheeks in a loving gesture and watching the tenseness drain slowly from his form like grain spilling from a ripped sack. She’d brush up his arms and pull him close for as long as it took. He loved when her hands played with the hair on the back on his head, almost cradling at the nape of his neck while allowing him to breathe her in. She’d kiss the corners of his mouth, trail fingers down his front or his sides while lowering to her knees. Caress his thighs a bit roughly while looking up to his wanting face with parted lips until he gave in and admitted the intensity of his desires.

     She wanted to do that for him now. Something,  _anything_  to satiate this desire burning at her throat. Instead, she settled for her hands on his moist, chiseled chest for a moment. Let fingers glide over his pecs and feel the way his nipples hardened when she touched them and flicked them. His nipples were always one of his most sensitive spots, particularly weak to a tongue. He felt so warm, a different warmth than the water afforded. Below her exploring palms, the faint beating of his heart.

     “I was wondering when you’d come closer.”

     “I didn’t do it for you,” she said coyly, pressing forward so he could feel her breasts against his chest. “I’m simply out of  _sake._ ” She was close enough to smell the familiar smoky aroma lingering on his mouth. She could kiss him if she moved just an inch further, but he loved when she enticed and played with him, so instead, she grabbed the  _tokkuri_  from behind his back and refilled her cup once more, as if paying him no mind at all.

     Before she could bring the liquor to her lips, Kojuro’s large hand cupped over the glass, preventing her from the drink while lowering it towards the water with genteel nature.

     “My darling. Are you quite sure you haven’t had enough, already?” He asked, brows creasing a bit with tender worry. He always worried just a bit too much when it came to her.

     “Have you…” she maneuvered around his hand—demure nature masking her features—to bring the cup to her lips once more, “ _had enough?_ ”

     His green eyes peeked amorously from underneath his hair as he watched her take a long sip, a dangerous smirk pulling at his lips, showing clear enough that he was more than willing to play into her hand. “When it comes to you, my dear lady,  _never_.”

     Good, she thought, and pushed herself up onto her toes to better reach his face. When their lips met he accepted her readily. She could feel his tongue against the bottom of her lip like an invitation. As she predicted, he was just as eager to feel her. So she parted her lips and allowed the  _sake_  to swirl with their kiss, using her tongue and urging the liquid into his mouth until together they swallowed the sweetness whole.

     To her pleasant surprise, Kojuro did not allow the kiss to break. Instead, he held her even tighter still. As if the idea of separating alone was more than he could bear. A pleasant splash disrupted the water when his strong arm rose, wrapping around her back with an iron-like strength and pressing her so firmly against his chest that she felt it hard to grasp what little air his kisses afforded her.

     The feel of his supple lips was indescribable as ever. Kojuro’s kisses were always beguiling—dizzying, in fact. Like a song. His tongue played inside of her mouth as quick and electrifying and skilled as the nimble fingers of the most expert shamisen player. Sometimes they were sweet and soft, creeping over you with the same slow warmth as the early morning sun. Right now, it was akin to standing in the path of a large and powerful wave, nothing left for you but to accept the overwhelming and inevitable force with which it crashed into you, swallowing you whole and sweeping you off of your feet.

     Each movement of his lips and teeth were crafted in passion. Each stroke of his tongue alternating between languid and deep and quick. Drawing her senses and reason from her as easily as smoke from his kiseru and replacing it with an insatiable longing for more.  _She loved the way he kissed_. And the playful way he bit at her lips as if it was a result of his uncontrollable passion for her. His hunger to taste her so intense that he simply could not resist despite himself. 

     She loved the way he cupped and held her cheeks when he did so, keeping her still while he took all he craved from her. Swiping his tongue or the pad of his thumb over those tender bites when he finished, like an act of contrition. But she knew he wasn’t truly sorry for the roughness. He loved the look of her swollen lips when he’d finished, and the fact that she welcomed it just the same.

     “It’s unfair how easily you make me lose myself,” he said.  

     Kojuro suckled her bottom lip, sending a wave of pleasant tingles between her legs. There was no denying her want for him. Not that she would deny it, regardless. She was warm and wet, and not just from the onsen. He had begun to pet her and touch her slowly as they moaned into one another’s mouths. He stroked along her delicate skin, worshipping her curves and making her feel as loved and adored and desired as a goddess among any mere man. And when he brushed a palm down her ass and gripped tightly she felt her skin prickle and her nipples harden.

     She let out a breathy moan, feeling his muscles tense and his already stiff cock twitch in response to the sound. If she could properly form words she’d tell him how badly she wanted him inside of her, already. But that was impossible at the moment. Quick kisses were planted on the corners of her mouth while Kojuro whispered her name, speaking the word as both plea and appreciation. The syllables vibrated in his chest and her fingernails dug into the skin she found there. He had her unraveling already. The smooth warmth of his voice, the low depth of his tone now laced with a whine. A great and tall and powerful man like Kojuro, revealing how equally needy he was.

     This side of him lit a fire inside of her as well. And he knew that,  _the cunning man_. He was far too attentive and clever and smitten  _not to_. Knew she adored almost above all else hearing her own name spoken with such passion, unrestrained and dripping with his love. A proof of his affections for her. His moans, her name, all washed with a flagrant hint of desperation befitting a man willingly submitted to his desire to ravish the one in his arms.

     He’d give it to her, he’d give her anything she desired, anything she asked for.  _Not that she need ask, not for this_ , Kojuro thought.

     He had offered it willingly and in abundance, from the first night she had so graciously deemed him worthy of accepting. Her legs, he’ll never forget, trembling in reaction to being touched so intimately for the very first time. Beautiful and glowing in the moonlight. She was ethereal as ever, and conversely, never had he felt more  _unworthy_  of touching another being as he was touching  _her_  on that night. Had he ever been so intoxicated by a person? Each deft movement of her small, delicate hands may as well have been a deep gulp of the finest alcohol, and Kojuro was happily drunk.

     She had looked so dreamy, plush against the bedding and looking softer than anything he had ever seen. Making his mouth water, his cock stiff enough to ache, his heart race. Bringing a sweat to his brow as only she had been able to manifest unto that night and ever since. He froze in contemplation for a moment on how to proceed, how to form the proper words to convey his desire while making it clear it was far, far outweighed by another; the desire for her to be comfortable. To pull away despite the racing thoughts that wanted to hold her, to put fingers through her hair, to feel her quick breath against his skin as he fucked her, to run his mouth over every inch of her body until he was satisfied in knowing it completely.

     But her resolve was steadfast in her eyes when he finally met her gaze. A smile on her face with the placid warmth of sunlight glittering on water. And, having no sure plan or path for the first time in as long as he could ever begin to remember, he looked instead to his heart to guide his next move. To speak for him and lead the way through the feeling of being so utterly lost and caught off guard by emotion. It felt strange and unusual to him. A first. So he kissed her tenderly, delight easing open inside of him like the slowest birth of a blossom—one single little petal, another, and then another. And when her name had begun instinctively tumbling from his lips like a hymn he began to feel her soften underneath him, the trembling diminishing until all at once it had ceased entirely.

     A connection of many unique to them that brought love and ease in even the tensest of times, a practice he continued even now as he kissed her deeply and felt her body melt underneath the water.

     “Mm, Kojuro…” She hadn’t wanted to be loud, they weren’t the only ones in the area using this Inn as a retreat. In fact, just passed the natural shrubbery and rocks and the wooden fences she knew there were others enjoying their own private soaks in the warm waters of the hot springs. The last thing they needed was a complaint followed up by the proprietor. Word would most certainly reach Oshu, and Shigezane would  _never_  let them live it down. The thought of that alone had her stifling her moan out of embarrassment, but the large hands roaming her bare skin were encouraging her reactions.

     “It’s okay, don’t hold back. I want to hear you…If you feel good, express it.”

     Kojuro’s lips trailed down to latch on to the skin of her neck. Without a doubt, she knew he was marking her with his mouth. Little electric, warm bites taking hold of her flesh at random. And when she felt a particularly sharp piercing of his teeth at her throat she did as he asked and moaned for him loudly.

     “Yes, that’s my good girl.”

     This only spurred on the intensity of his touch. Where at first, he traced her lines and pressed lightly as if assessing the quality and fineness of a rare silk slipping from his fingertips; now he was pushing and pulling at her greedily, leaving an electric tingling in his wake. She hadn’t even realized he had been driving her backward until she found herself pinned, hard, between him and the low edge of the pool, the force of the impact and the subsequent sinking of his teeth causing her to gasp.

     “I don’t care who hears. I’ve missed that sound.” Kojuro’s tongue lapped to ease the sharp pain left by his most recent bite. “I know how to make you sound even better.”

     She knew what was coming, no doubt left in her when a familiar large palm began to caress up,  _up_ between her shaking thighs. At first, he simply rolled the top of his fist slow against her mound. This was the friction she so desperately craved, a touch that felt  _so damn good_. There was no suppressing this moan. There was no hiding how desperate for his touch she had become. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and let her hips roll with the motion of his hand between her legs. Let him watch her mouth fall open, staccato breaths pushed out in moans between her lips as she pleasured herself against his hand.

     “…Ah… _hah_ …”

     “That’s right, naughty girl. Show me how you make yourself feel good.”

     Sometimes he would prop his leg between her thighs, or have her sit in his lap, straddle his powerful leg and encourage her to… _follow her instincts_. His hand was a surprise, and a welcomed one at that.  If she felt warm before, she was on fire now. Not just her cheeks anymore, but her whole body, as Kojuro found her lips again to delve his tongue inside, stealing her sounds of arousal for himself. His tongue stimulated the roof of her mouth with a deliberate eroticism. Everything erased from her mind but the feeling of pleasure and the instinct to move her hips. His cock, she can plainly feel now, is throbbing and hot on her skin, every move affording him a stroke against his length that caused him to shudder.

     “You’re begging to feel even more, aren’t you?” He spoke, an ever-confident depth to his tone.

     She nodded and felt his strong fingers urging her thighs open for him. He wasn’t one to withhold pleasure from her or make her work for it. He gave her what she wanted most when she wanted it, indulging the slightest whims and taking care of her in every way a man could. Sometimes his willingness to bring her to pleasure was too much to handle. He’d played with her for hours on end sometimes, showing her ways to gain pleasure that she never thought possible. But even now, despite the calming waters of the onsen as he pushed her thighs apart, she wondered if she had ever been this absolutely wet before. Thought about it vaguely before she felt a finger enter inside of her.

     “ _Mnm_ …”

     Kojuro remained rigid where he stood, letting her fingertips dig into him as he explored inside of her. She felt his teeth at the lobe of her ear and in turn, held him tighter in her arms.

     “My, my. You’re even wetter than I thought…I can slip inside of you much deeper, still.” His voice was thick and sensual, drowning in the mix of her pants and the sound of their movement in the water when he slipped more fingers inside her pussy. “Just as I presumed. Practically dripping. Amazing…you took three so easily.”

     “L-lord… _haa_ , Kojuro,” she moaned.

     His long fingers began to stir inside of her, stretching her and massaging the slick walls, making her legs shake and her vision blur. Before she knew what was happening he had lifted her out of the water to sit on the edge in front of him. The angle made it perfectly easy to wrap her ankles around his back. She rested her feet on the upper curve of his sculpted ass, and she made a mental note to be sure her hands journey in that territory before the evening was out.

     She felt his lips on her shoulder, sucking pleasantly enough to make her shudder and leave red welts in their wake. She would feel the ache of his mouth more, if it weren’t for his fingers stealing her attentions, continuing to plunge deep and fuck her there in the cool night air.

     A sudden press on her clit made her arch further into him, and Kojuro’s face moved from her shoulder down to her chest. His tongue made a languid trail between her breasts to taste the salt on her skin before sucking on the swell about her hard nipple.

     “Kojuro…it feels so good,” she mewled. It was like heaven to look down and watch his mouth worshipping at her chest. The stimulation spread such warmth and vibrancy throughout her body, making her dizzy and drunk on the pleasure.

     His tongue lapped quickly at the marks on her breast like a kitten in a bowl of milk before speaking. “Do you like when I touch you?”

     “So much,” she panted.

     “The sounds you’re making are so erotic…I’m going to have a difficult time controlling myself when I have my way with you,” he smirked. 

     The promise of what was to come had her chest fluttering in anticipation, thoughts racing with the thrill of what was in store. He brought a nipple into his mouth, suckling in earnest and stimulating it with his teeth.

     “So soft and beautiful,” he remarked of her breasts, using the pointed tip of his tongue to trace circles around the bud to make her shiver. His warm mouth continued its adulation, and when he was satisfied with the work he’d done, he moved to the other side. At first, he flicked the bared nub with his tongue playfully. Up and down and up and down, he brushed the tip of his tongue against it. Then he finally brought it into his mouth with a hard suck, tweaking the other with his fingers to ensure it stayed hard.

     He knew just how to work her, and reflexively she tightened around his fingers inside of her pussy with a wave of pleasure. She knew she was close to orgasm. The stimulation made her back arch against her will, her hips and body begging to be as close to him as they could be, _to feel more of his warmth_. She loved his fingers, there was no doubt. He knew her most sensitive spots and how to unwind her in an instant. But she wanted his cock inside of her. She wanted to be as close as two people could feel one another. She had missed the feel of him and the joy of being connected with the one she loved most.

     His mouth roamed along the curves of her breasts and down to the sensitive skin of her ribs, leaving intricate hot wet trails of kisses and bites designed to bring her pleasure to the highest peak. She let her own hands roam up and grip into his hair, feeling all too intensely the movement of his fingers inside of her while his tongue lapped teeth marks he’d left.

     “ _Please_ ,” she begged.

     “Are you going to cum?”

     “Yes,” her voice trembled. “ _Yes_ , I’m s-so close.”

     His fingers pulled away in an instant, but the empty feeling had not lasted long enough for her to even begin to feel loneliness. With a quick thrust, Kojuro pushed himself inside of her wetness, all the way down to the base, pushing with it a gasp from her lungs, her muscles clenching beyond her control around him at the feeling of being filled so full and so suddenly.

     “Sorry…I’ve wanted you since you got in the water…I simply can’t wait any longer,” Kojuro huffed, “ _hn_ , it’s all in.”

     He hit her so deeply, it took the words from her mouth and mind. She felt her toes curl in ecstasy, smelled the mix of sake and tobacco lingering on his skin from where her chin rested in the crook of his neck. For a moment he stood unmoving, letting her feel the stretch of his cock inside of her. Then, slowly, he began to pull out of her. Slow enough to be teasing, she could feel him against every tightening ridge inside of her, and in an effort to muffle her moans she pressed her mouth to his bared neck and began to repay him for all of the marks he had left on  _her_.

     Kojuro let a low whine escape him, shuddering when he slammed back into her and she bit down on his flesh. “When I do it slowly, you can feel me more, right? You like it, don’t you? Every time I pull back I can feel you get so tight…it feels…so good,” Kojuro panted.

     She didn’t know where he was pulling this self-control from. She desperately wanted him to go faster, to push inside of her mercilessly and drive her to come. But he kept at his slow pace, pulling back slowly and then slamming deep inside of her to hit that spot that made her dizzy and yelping. _Slap_ …slap… _slap_ …she could feel his ass tense with each rough, methodical thrust. Her fingers curled with her toes now, gripping at the muscles in his back.

     “Are you feeling as good as I am, precious girl?”

 _Was she feeling good?_  The only thing that could feel better at his moment would be him underneath her, her hips rolling back and forth and in circles on top of him to swirl and drive his cock inside of her as she liked. But, giving him this control felt good, too. More than good… _extraordinary_.

     “Mmn…yes, ah! Don’t stop,  _please_ ,” she pleaded.

     “Then let me hear more,” he commanded. “I’m going to go faster now, prepare yourself. I want to hear you moan.” He moved fingers under her chin, quickly lifting her face up to his so he could plant a deep kiss, massaging her tongue with his until she nodded.

     Each drive inside of her came quicker than the last, more powerful than the last, causing her to slide backward despite the firm hold of his arms around her. He was fucking her so roughly she was sure everyone in the surrounding rooms would hear the intense slapping of skin in unison with her staccato moans and Kojuro’s grunts. Not that she could find the will to care, not when he was angling upward now to hit her in her most sensitive spot. When she responded to the feel of the intense stimulation, his name drawn from her lips in an uninhibited moan, she swore she could hear his grin in his breath.

     “Yes, that’s my good girl. You like it here best, don’t you,” he didn’t wait for a reply, nor did he stop fucking her hard, “you’re s-so  _tight_ …are you going to come?”

     She nodded, bottom lip pulled between her teeth so clenched she knew there was a good chance a mark would be left.

     “I’m going to come, too. Go ahead,  _come for me_ ,” he urged.

     His hips stuttered and with one final thrust, she felt him release deep inside of her, the pleasured wave inside of her orgasm drawing it out of him. It was warm and wonderful, to feel him leave himself inside of her once again. Their heavy breathing could be felt in their embrace, and for a while, as he rested inside of her, all was calm and quiet around them. She wanted so desperately to stay like that for a while longer, but Kojuro eventually pulled away. He kissed her tenderly, sucking her swollen bottom lip and the marks she had left, caressing the base of her neck and bringing her face into him.

     “I still haven’t had enough,” he whispered into her lips.

     “Of me, or the  _sake_?” she asked.

     “Come with me to the room and find out.”

 _That_ , she smiled for him,  _didn’t sound like a bad idea_.


End file.
